One Foot in the Grave - The Complete Series Three
|catalogue number = BBCV5809 |rating = }}One Foot in the Grave - The Complete Series Three is a double packed VHS boxed set that is released by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 1st April 1996 in the UK. It contains Description Who would of thought retirement could be so chaotic? Certainly not querulous Victor Meldrew (Richard Wilson) and his long suffering wife (Annette Crosbie). But there's one thing to remember in the Meldrew household - whatever can go wrong always does and it usually spells disaster for Victor. Episode Info * Monday Morning Will Be Fine Victor just can't believe it! His three piece suite and televison have been stolen and to cap it all he has been reduced to sitting in the garden, staring at his new doors that don't even fit properly. Prehaps a trip to the local pub may lift spirits... * Dreamland Victor has got stars in his eyes and is determined to look his best for the village fete where guest of honour is the woman from the coffee commercial. But while Victor's getting dressed to kill, Margaret is having sinister nightmares - murdering an old, man with white hair... * The Broken Reflection Victor's brother Alfred has come to visit bringing with him a distant relative - Great Great Grampie Meldrew's skull! Victor is not amused. Evenings spent reminicing over Grannies soapie brussels and Dad's homemade beetroot are hardly scintillating. Now, to make matters worse someone has just thrown their rubbish on to his garden... * The Beast in the Cage Tempers are fraying fast. Stuck in the Bank Holiday traffic, Victor, Margaret and Jean are ready to burst. Faulty seat bealts, raging hunger (Jean's forgotten the smokey bacon crisps) and splitting headaches-whose grand idea was it to go in the car? * Beware the Trickster on the Roof Mr Swaney is back from holiday bronzed and bearing gifts for the Meldrews - a scorpion paperweight. Could it really be an omen of bad luck as legend would have it? Victor is not convinced, that is, until the roof starts to leak and a cow turns up in his garden... * The Worst Horror of All Victor's been rushed to casualty, caught fleas, and started a new job - a typical week in the life of suburbia's one man vigilante. Whatever could happen next? Cue a visit from the infamous Ronnie and Mildred, armed with photographs and a tin of assorted biscuits... Trivia Trailers and info Tape 1 A slide that presents three comedy titles which are 1."Some Mothers Do' Ave 'Em - The Job Interview", 2."Dad's Army - The Day The Balloon Went Up" and 3."The Very Best of Only Fools and Horses - Tea for Three" to which are also available on BBC Video. Tape 2 A slide that presents three comedy titles which are 1."Dad's Army - When Did You Last See Your Money?", 2."A Bit of Fry and Laurie" and 3."Only Fools and Horses - The Long Legs of the Law" to which are also also available on BBC Video. Gallery One Foot in the Grave - The Beast in the Cage (1993).JPG One Foot in the Grave - Monday Morning Will Be Fine (1993).jpg Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:One Foot in the Grave Category:Comedy Videos by BBC Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides